A Cinderella Moment
by Stessa
Summary: Crossed with Suite Life on Deck: A Bailey & Maddie oneshot. After seeing Maddie for the very first time, Bailey hasn't been able to get her out of her head. She wants to be her princess and she wants to make sure that Maddie gets her Cinderella moment.


**A Cinderella Moment **

**MaddiexBailey **

by _Stessa _

She had heard so much about this Maddie that it was natural for her to have been excited to finally meet her. Everyone had talked about Maddie; said how sweet and kind she was, how much they missed her, how poor she was. She sounded like the sweetest person on this earth and therefore Bailey had been naturally anticipating the moment where they would be introduced.

Zack had always said, "Maddie? Maddie, she's the most beautiful girl in the entire world. She's my future wife. You'll be invited to our wedding, Bailey."

And so Bailey had pictured a model type-looking girl (c'mon, she had to be, if Zack really liked her that much; he only went after extremely hot girls), but she had also pictured a geek who would settle for anyone; even someone three years younger than her.

Cody used to always say, "Oh Maddie, she's so smart. She doesn't get much attention at home even if she get straight As, that's because they're ten kids. But she's clever, and she'll be a lawyer soon."

By that Bailey had moved from the geek model-look to a bum with hand-me-down clothes and glasses and a book up her nose all the time.

London had said that, "Maddie is my best friend. You'll never meet someone like her. She's very poor and can be very mean. But she likes me – _**YAY ME**_!"

As London had clapped frantically, Bailey had replaced the former picture with a new one; a poor version of London, but she had squeezed her eyes together and had been relieved when Mr. Moseby helped her get a new image.

Because he had said, "Madeline is the most hard-working person I know. She's so responsible and I could always count on her."

So the new image had been different; there was a slightly more grown-up version than the former Maddies. She looked older, had shorter hair, and she was – a career woman?

So Bailey had been pretty confused when she went to meet the guys on the deck, and had found them excitingly waiting for the arrival of their loved friend. Even Mr. Moseby had been tripping down the stairs and Bailey had felt so confused, because this – this person had just captured everyone, and all their attention had been on her. Even Zack and Cody's, and she hadn't been sure if she was okay with that, because she usually was able to catch both the guys' attention if she flipped her hair.

So Bailey had felt pretty sceptic about this person, slightly jealous and awkward about it too, but when she had finally met Maddie, all she could think to herself was that none of the things the others had said about Maddie did justice. She was... she wasn't really beautiful like Zack had said. She was stunning, she had a certain glow around her.

And she didn't look poor like Cody's description had suggested – she looked normal.

And London? Well, she had been off. She didn't seem mean or poor, she wasn't dressed in sparkly clothes or anything; she had style.

Mr. Moseby's suggestion of her was way off too; she did not look like a hard-working business woman. She looked like a regular teenager, a few years older than Bailey herself.

Bailey sighed heavily as she turned onto her other side and squeezed her eyes together. She couldn't think clearly right now. Her head was all wrapped around Maddie and she had only known her for a few days. She'd probably never really see her again after tomorrow when she left to go back home. It was so weird, she had never really felt touched by one person so much before. They had so many things in common, yet they were so different, and the things Bailey felt inside made her so confused. She was torn about everything, and she had faked a migraine to get out of the Goodbye-dinner they were all having right now downstairs.

Getting to know Maddie had really moved her in a way she had never thought it would. Not only did they have the same views on many things, but she felt like she had known the blonde for many years already. She could relate to her a lot, and she hadn't lied when she told Maddie that she would look beautiful. She had also received a hug for that, so even when Maddie kissed Zack when he had to win her, Bailey didn't flinch. She knew it was for the best.

Bailey could understand why the young prince was taken with Maddie's beauty. It was a very smart prince – she was incredible, she was. Bailey didn't know how to handle all the thoughts moving around inside her head; they all revolved around Maddie, and she wouldn't admit to herself why, but it was clear...

She was already into her, wasn't she?

Bailey groaned and sat up in her bed again. For once London actually left her alone, but her thoughts were driving her insane! It was all Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, you're probably gay Bailey, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, gay, gay, Maddie, Maddie, MADDIE!

It was too much. She was going insane, she was going to lose her mind, she was-

Bailey punched her closed fist into her mattress and groaned loudly, "You are gay, Bailey Pickett, you're _so_ gay." she whispered to herself, shook her head softly and fell back to the bed again, her left hand dangling in the air. She sighed heavily and continued to whisper, "What am I gonna do? She's leaving, I can't do anything. I shouldn't do anything, I'm not even sure about this..."

She could feel herself getting frustrated because she was certain that she was into Maddie; it wasn't admiration for the older girl, it wasn't a big sister type of thing she felt for her. It was something she hadn't really felt before, not even with her old boyfriends back at the farm. She had always liked them a lot, but it was more at a friendly basis, like she had with Zack and Cody now. This she felt for Maddie after knowing her so shortly... it was something else, it was bigger, it filled her more than anything else had ever done. And it was scary, but if it wasn't love, then Bailey did not know what else it was!

She felt a cold snout rub against her hand gently and Bailey smiled to herself, knowing that her Porkers would always be there for her, no matter what she did with her life. She moved slightly and glanced down at him from above, "Oh Porkers... You'll always love me, right? Even if I'm gay, you'll still care?"

Porkers moved slightly and rubbed his snout against her hand again, and Bailey let her hand caress his head and scratch his ear, before she sat up straight and Porkers ran off yet again, "I'll have to pull myself together." she told herself, more importantly, tried to convince herself, "What good is it that I lie here and soak? I'll have to live with this."

_I'm into girls. I'm into girls_, Bailey thought to herself, just to get a feeling of what it would be like to admit it, to live that attraction out and just be her, "I'm _into_ girls." she said aloud, to sort of finish it – to just settle with the thought and that was it.

It felt nice to have said it aloud and Bailey quickly turned to the side and opened her desk drawer. She wanted to write this into her journal because it was one of those moments that would be good to remember; one of those things to look back at if she got sad or lonely, and had heartaches in the future.

She had to dig beneath a bunch of magazines to get out her journal, but she eventually found it, and paused – what was that beneath the fluffy, pink journal? She carelessly threw that on the bed next to her and pulled out the white book which had been stuffed beneath it.

She couldn't help but smile to herself when she read the title and realized what she had in her hands – the book version of Disney's _Cinderella_. She couldn't even remember that she bought this when she left for this cruise, she had been so occupied with other things. But it felt good to have it in her hands again; it had always been one of her favourite stories. Because like meeting the prince was supposed to be Maddie's Cinderella moment, Bailey had always wished for one of those, too.

She turned the first page and couldn't help but smile when she thought back and realized what this book had always meant to her, for her. It was... one of those prices possessions that one never gives up, no matter what their age.

It was a story about love, about how love can come in many shapes and forms, and that it is always okay. Bailey felt like this might be a sign – there might be a reason as to why this showed up right now.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself, as she closed the book, let her hand grace the front, "I can be who I am, it's okay." she finished, as she placed the book on top of all the magazines in the drawer and carefully shut it.

Bailey figured that she might as well just go to sleep now. It would look stupid if she went down there for dessert after she had told them just how extreme her migraine was. There was no way she would do that, so she might as well change into her pyjamas and just go to sleep – she'd be up and about tomorrow to wave Maddie off. Bailey then stumbled out of bed and went to her closet to get out a pink pair of boxers and a top. She had just opened it, when a loud knock was heard on her door. She paused, very confused about this – who would want to talk to her, _now_?

There was another knock and Bailey closed her closet, "Who is it?" she questioned as she stepped closer to the door into the room she shared with London.

"It's Maddie."

Bailey felt her eyes go wide and immediately felt extremely confused. What on earth was Maddie doing outside her room? She was supposed to be a part of the Goodbye-dinner they were having downstairs – for _her._ Bailey took a few steps closer so she was right at the door, "Ma-Maddie?" she questioned, in her own ears sounding very confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." the blonde girl said through the door, "Before I go home, I need to talk to you. Can you open the door?"

Bailey was not ready for a conversation with Maddie right now, but she couldn't not open the door, that would be extremely rude. She bent her head quickly to look in the mirror at the wall, tried to wipe her eyes so she wouldn't look too bad, and thereafter opened the door with the biggest smile she could muster.

Maddie was on the other side of the door as well. Her hair was in braids and she was wearing a cute green outfit – Bailey felt so attracted to her even there, and she just wanted to do something about it and kiss her. She didn't though, because that would be kind of rude as well.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Maddie immediately asked her, kindness in her eyes and in her voice, and Bailey wanted her even more.

She shrugged lamely, hated to lie to the blonde, but knowing she had to carry it out, "I felt better after sleeping a bit, thank you." she replied. She hated that they had to be so awkward right now, because they had actually turned out to be quite good friends after Maddie came to the boat, and they had chatted and hugged and laughed together.

Maddie seemed happy to know that she was doing better and stuck her hand into her pockets, "Are you well enough to go for a walk with me?" she questioned.

Bailey didn't have to think about it for too long; she would feel weird being with her after her realization, but she also wanted to spend more time with the other girl – she couldn't help herself. "I'd love to." she replied, before she stepped into the hallway and smacked the door behind her.

**-Bailey Maddie Bailey Maddie-**

They ended on the deck after a walk in silence where they had just grinned awkwardly at each other. Bailey was beginning to regret going with the other girl, but as they sat down on a bench on the deck, close together to keep warm in the cold night wind, she pushed that thought out of her head and enjoyed being this close to the other girl.

Searching her brain for something clever to start up their conversation with, Bailey said, "So how did you get away from the dinner? I thought they were supposed to be celebrating you?"

Maddie nodded shortly, "They are celebrating me, but I told them all that I needed the bathroom and then made a run for it."

Bailey couldn't help but laugh lowly because of that – the picture in her head was too funny, "That's so strange. Why did you do that?"

"I needed to talk to you." Maddie quickly explained with a kind, devoted look in her brown eyes; Bailey felt like she could just gaze into them forever. They were sort of mesmerising and memorable.

She wanted to giggle a girlish giggle because this was a dear diary moment, but she held back, didn't want to look stupid, "Why did you need to talk to me?"

Maddie leaned back slightly and Bailey missed the contact immediately, "Because I wanted to say goodbye to you, and..." she paused sightly, seemed to search for the right words, "thank you, I guess?"

Bailey was slightly confused because of that. It was nice that she wanted to say goodbye to her in person; that she meant so much to her, but the whole thanking her part was not very clear, "Thank me?" she questioned, and knew that she had a dumb smile on her face, because she simply couldn't help herself; she was too happy to be where she was, it was a too important moment for her, "For what did you want to thank me?"

Maddie was quiet for a few seconds as she seemed to think it all through; "For helping me with everything." she finally said and turned her head slightly, to lock her eyes with Bailey's, "You – you just helped me. Even if London ordered me to conquer your bed, even if Zack and Cody's attention was only on me... You helped me. Like a real friend. You wanted me to have my prince." she paused slightly and let her hand wander from the bench between them and to grab Bailey's tightly, "And I can't thank you enough for that."

At first Bailey wanted to be angry and mad because she was neglected by her friends; Zack and Cody had pretty much ignored her, London hadn't, but she had made her sleep on the floor, and she wanted to be mad at Maddie because she was the sole reason for all this – but for some screwed up reason; she couldn't. She couldn't be mad at the beautiful blonde, it was too hard for her.

So Bailey squeezed Maddie's hand tight, wanted to keep this moment in her mind forever and just let it last a bit longer, "You're very welcome, Maddie." she whispered, had to fight her voice from cracking when she thought about the fact that she wouldn't see her any more, not after this, "I just wanted you to have your Cinderella moment... But I guess this wasn't really it."

Maddie shook her head, a piece of runaway blonde hair blowing wildly in the wind, "No, I guess it wasn't." she simply replied, with a sad smile on her lips though, and Bailey hated that.

"You'll get it, though." she quickly reassured her, in the best way possible, "Everyone gets at least one in a life time, so you'll have it." she paused again and there was a silence between them for about a minute, until she continued, with more reassurance, "...and your prince is out there somewhere." she finished, even if it sort of pained her to say so; she didn't want Maddie to have her prince. She wanted to be her princess.

Maddie chuckled lowly and bit her lip, "You're too good to me right now, Bailey. You can't possibly know all those things."

Bailey quickly wanted to object to that; she said, "But I do, Maddie, you're such a kind, amazing person... you'll find your perfect someone and when it's the right person... that person will make sure to make every moment _your_ Cinderella moment."

"That sounds really nice." Maddie replied and smiled warmly at the younger girl.

Bailey squeezed her hand again and said, "Will you be back on the cruise another time?"

Maddie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe London will fly me out here for my next birthday or something. It would be nice to see you all again..."

"When's your birthday?" Bailey quickly chipped, wanted to know when, perhaps, she'd be able to see Maddie again. She was already missing having her around, and she hadn't even left yet, it was very freaky. Bailey just wanted to spend time with her. And maybe, just maybe, if she got there again, Bailey could tell her how she felt and everything would be like a fairytale? It was a dream, of course... she'd probably never have the guts to do so.

Maddie squeezed her hand back quickly, before she let it go, "In a few months." she replied, before she quickly stood up and leaned down to give Bailey a hug, "Anyway," she said, as she leaned back again (Bailey missed her smell already), "I better get down there, I've been in the bathroom for a very long time – maybe they're getting worried."

Bailey nodded, but did not move to get up; she didn't want to yet, she would just sit here for a while, "I'll see you in a few months – hopefully." she said, as Maddie offered her another smile and turned to leaved the deck.

Bailey couldn't help but watch her go; she was going to miss her, she knew that. It would be hard, but she could look forward to the next time Maddie visited. She'd just have to convince London to make that happen. That would be her task; no matter how much begging and pleading it took, she was going to do it – she had to convince London, because she simply had to see Maddie again.

Even if it was almost like a mission impossible.

**-Bailey Maddie Bailey Maddie-**

The mission turned out the be quite possible, actually. Turned out, London thought it was a great idea to celebrate Maddie by flying her out there again. And, she said, she wanted to throw an amazing party for the other girl, inviting everyone on the cruise.

Bailey was thrilled about this (of course), and that was why she, approximately three months later, had been tripping around from seven thirty that morning, awaiting Maddie's arrival. Which would be at one o'clock – it was going to be a while, sadly.

She had found the perfect gift for Maddie when they had been in Italy; it was a silver ring with a blue stone in it. It was very pretty and she just knew Maddie was going to like it. It hadn't been expensive for she wasn't rich like London, but it was the thought that counted, and – and it _was _pretty, like she just stated. The perfect dress was also already picked out for the evening. It was one of her favourites and she just hoped that Maddie would like it.

She decided to kill time by starting an essay that was due soon and sat down by her desk to try and get some work done – but she couldn't concentrate; it was too hard, and she drew a sigh of relief when her door opened and Cody came into the room. He looked kind of nervous and Bailey turned around on her chair to face him.

"What's up?" she questioned, happy that if she talked to Cody, her mind would be on something other than Maddie and she really needed to focus her attention on something else right now.

Cody awkwardly sat down on her bed, fixed invisible wrinkles on his pants. "I – I need to talk to you about something." he begun as he looked up at her again.

Bailey shot him one of her trademark smiles and rolled her office chair closer to him, "Sure. What's up Cody?" she asked him, thinking that it was kind of weird that he seemed so nervous – they were friends; they could tell each other everything.

Cody nodded almost invisibly and continued, "Just promise you'll listen and not interrupt?"

Bailey nodded shortly, and watched as Cody took in a deep breath; getting ready to tell her whatever it was he had troubles telling.

"Here goes..." he softly begun, "I – I like you, Bailey. I like you." he mumbled.

Bailey couldn't help but smile at him, "Well, I like you too, Cody." she simply replied to him and rolled back to the desk to continue her essay. She thought that it was very weird that he came to tell her that. Sure, they didn't exactly tell each other that they cared, but she always knew that they did – she sincerely hoped that they also always knew that she cared.

He stood up from the bed, she could hear, but he didn't leave like she had thought he would – he walked right up behind her and continued to talk, "No, Bailey," he said, "I like you-like you."

It took a moment for Bailey to realize what he had just revealed to her. She let her one hand fall to the table and stared straight ahead for a few seconds. Did Cody just say that he liked her-liked he? The kind of I-wanna-kiss-and-hold-your-hand-like you? She swallowed loudly and turned around on her chair again, to stare him straight in the eye – it didn't seem like he was kidding; he seemed very serious. And she immediately felt bad... if he really did like her, she was going to have to crush him. She would have to turn him down. She did not like him that way, even if he was such a sweet guy and everything, she just saw him as a friend.

There was... someone else on her mind, as well.

"But Cody..." she softly begun, but stopped when his eyes fell to the floor and he took several steps backwards.

"I knew it." he mumbled, as he turned to leave, "I knew you wouldn't like me like that, you never have."

Bailey quickly got off her chair and reached for his hand before he left her room. She didn't want him to leave like that; they had to talk about this, that was for sure. Otherwise things would just be awkward between them and she definitely didn't want that. She wanted them to be okay because Cody was practically her best friend. "No Cody," she told him in a kind voice, feeling really bad, but knowing she had to tell him the truth, "I don't like you, I- I like someone else."

Cody seemed to take the news rather well. He didn't make a run for it, he sat down on her bed again and she sat down beside him so they could talk this out, "I really shouldn't have told you – I had a feeling it would end up like this." he told her, as he finally looked up – looked her in the eye.

Bailey offered him a small smile, "I'm sorry though, I just... don't feel those things."

"Who is it that you like?" Cody then quickly said to her; she could see that it was important for him to know, but she didn't answer right away, so he said, "Oh no... please don't tell me it's Zack!"

Bailey couldn't help but chuckle lowly; it was kind of funny because the picture of her and Zack together just wasn't that pretty, "It's not." she firmly told him, which, she could see, relieved him quite a lot. She debated with herself whether or not to really tell him, but she then made a quick decision; she could trust Cody, she knew she could, "I'm into girls, actually." she finished.

She could tell that it came as quite a shock to Cody, because he simply didn't reply to her, but just seemed to be thinking.

"You – you should have known," Bailey tried to continue, now a bit more uncertain about telling him, but she knew it couldn't be undone, "you know? When I dressed up as a boy to get here – that should have been the first hint."

She laughed loudly of her own lame attempt of a joke, but was very surprised to see Cody laugh with her after just about thirty seconds. Seeing him laugh just made her laugh even more, and so they laughed together for a while, just enjoying each other's company and dwelling in the feeling of laughing like that.

When their laughter went off, Bailey turned serious again, had to ask him, just to be sure, "We're okay, right Cody?" she questioned. She knew they probably were, but she had to be sure – she really didn't want to lose him.

He shot her a huge smile, "Don't worry, we're okay, Bailey."

**-Bailey Maddie Bailey Maddie-**

Bailey couldn't believe that the party was already starting now. The entire day had seemed to go so fast after Maddie arrived. The blonde had said hello to all her old friends from Boston first, but immediately after that she had enveloped Bailey in a big hug. It had felt good to be so close to her yet again, and Bailey had sniffed in the smell of her perfume and everything that was so Maddie.

And now the party was there and Bailey was walking between people in her dress, trying to find the birthday girl. She had her present with her, wanted to give it to her in private. She wanted it to be just the two of them, because... because after what Cody had done earlier, she thought that maybe she should do it as well. Cody had a lot to lose; they were best friends, they saw each other all the time, and what if it had turned out badly? He still did it. She didn't have nearly as much to lose. Her and Maddie had only met two times before and so what if it turned out horrible? They'd never have to see each other again.

So she had decided to do it; she had decided to tell her.

Bailey smiled to herself when she finally saw Maddie in the distance. There was a lot of people, but the other girl didn't know that many of them, so she was standing with a drink in her hand and talking to London and Mr. Moseby. She looked happy to be there; she had dressed up like a real princess – it was the perfect evening.

_If I was just her girlfriend, _Bailey thought to herself as she crossed the floor and approached the chatting threesome.

Maddie saw her almost immediately and lit up in a huge smile, "Bailey!" she cheered and reached an arm out, which she placed around Bailey's shoulder, "I haven't seen you since I got here! Are you having fun?"

Bailey nodded quickly and smiled widely at the blonde girl; she was taken aback for a second with this entire situation. She actually thought about going back to bed to sleep through Maddie's visit for a second, but no – No, she had to tell her. That was the deal she had made with herself, "Yeah, I am." she said, and turned her head slightly, so they could lock their eyes, "But I'd like to talk to you in private."

If Maddie found the request weird, she did not show it, she handed her glass to Mr. Moseby and reached for Bailey's hand. She didn't say anything, she led them through the crowded dance floor and into the hallway. Bailey just followed her, even if she felt like maybe she should take the lead since she was the one who asked her to talk in private. But Maddie didn't seem to mind, she paused outside a room, and then went in there, after seeing that it was empty. She closed the door behind them after letting go of Bailey's hand, and then turned to Bailey, who was holding on to the small square box with all her might.

Now Maddie seemed to become slightly concious of herself as she rubbed her arms and realized that they were, in fact, alone. "So..." she trailed off slightly, "I was really happy to see you today, Bailey. It was nice."

Bailey took a step closer, painfully aware of her entire body, "Yeah... I've-" she paused, thought for a second if it was a good idea to say this, but it slipped out of her anyway, "-missed you." she swallowed as a finish, and hoped that Maddie couldn't hear so.

Maddie nodded slightly, "I've actually missed you too." she replied with a certain hint of surprise in her voice, that she probably hadn't expected, and neither had Bailey, "I found myself... wanting to come back here again. A lot sooner than intended."

Bailey couldn't help but feel warm on the inside when she heard this; it was nice to know that she wasn't the only one who had missed the other and looked forward to this day. She knew that Maddie probably didn't feel the way she did (unless God, for some reason, had decided that it was make-Bailey-incredibly-happy-day today), but just to know that she was her friend was alright too. She would still tell her though – she wasn't backing out.

"Anyway..." Maddie shot her a small smile, "Why did you want to talk to me in private?"

Bailey knew that it was now she had to do this; she had to give her the present and then explain it, the present. She reached her hand out and turned it over, so Maddie clearly could see the small box in the palm of her hand, "I bought this for you. Happy birthday." she started by saying.

Maddie reached for the small box – it was simple and black, it wasn't much, but she seemed very moved by this. She looked up at Bailey with huge eyes, "You got me a present?" she questioned

Bailey shrugged lamely, didn't know what else to do, "I wanted to get you something special. I hope you like it." she said. She didn't know how to go from the ring and to what she wanted to say, but she hoped that maybe it would all work out on its own – if Maddie felt like she felt, it was a possibility.

Maddie didn't reply to that, she simply bowed her head again and pushed the box open using both thumbs. She was quiet when the simple ring was revealed. She didn't say anything, and Bailey didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or not. But when Maddie's mouth formed a perfect 'O', Bailey felt sure that it was a good sign. The blonde girl reached for the ring and got it out of the box, before she dropped that to the floor and held the ring between her fingers. She looked up at Bailey, and her eyes were filled with something that reminded a lot of love, "It's... beautiful." she said, "Thank you, Bailey."

Bailey smiled happily, very relieved that she had liked it, "You're welcome, I.. I wanted to give you something special, I guess." Bailey replied, tried to draw the time out before she had to tell her.

Maddie let the ring slip onto her ring finger and admired it again by stretching out her hand, "It's perfect, I love it." she said as she let the hand fall down. She took another step closer to Bailey and continued, "But why did you want to give me something so special? Was there a reason?"

Bailey also took a step closer to the older girl, and now they were standing almost close enough to touch, "It's just 'cuz... 'Cuz you're special to me, Maddie, and-"

"Bailey?" Maddie cut her off, and Bailey sighed quickly in relief, before her attention was completely on Maddie, who looked at her with a serious expression across her face. "Can I do something?" Maddie asked her, but didn't wait for a reply. She reached both hands up to tenderly cup Bailey's face, and Bailey, whose heart had started beating faster at the immediate contact, held in her breath, kind of knowing what was about to happen, but also kind of not wanting to believe it.

But it did happen, she could believe it. Maddie's face was moving closer and suddenly their lips were touching and it felt like heaven to Bailey. It started out kind of slow, Maddie's hands holding her head in place, but then her own hands moved, and they touched her arms and her hair, and then it all stopped – they had pulled apart.

There was quiet between the two of them for a while. Bailey didn't want to look up at Maddie; she was sort of afraid to see her reaction, but when she felt a hand on her arm, she couldn't help herself – she turned around and was looking straight into Maddie's kind eyes.

The blonde girl whispered, "I've dreamt of doing that since the night we were at the deck together – just you and I."

Bailey could feel her face erupt into a smile and she sounded happy when she said, "Me too. I've liked you since the first time I saw you, Maddie." she paused, and then continued, "But I was afraid of what it might bring.. Even if you liked me, you still live in Boston and I live here, and we're both girls and..."

Maddie placed a hand across Bailey's mouth to keep her from talking, and Bailey shut her mouth and shot her an apologetic look, "I know all that, Bailey, but... I don't really care. You, you gave me this ring." she paused to look down at the ring again, before continuing, "And I like you, and to hell with everything – at least I wanna be with you tonight."

Bailey reached for her hand and grabbed it tightly, moving a thumb across the ring, "I wanna be with you tonight as well." she said, and was immediately anticipating everything that was going to happen between the two of them, "So what do you say? Let's make the best of this evening and... And let's go down there and give you your Cinderella moment."

Maddie smiled warmly to her and pulled her in again, placing another tender kiss on her lips, "You're the best." she said, sincerely, as she looked her deeply in the eyes, "And you know what? I don't need no prince. I've got myself a beautiful princess."

Bailey didn't know what to reply to that, but as they left the room to go rejoin everyone at the party, she couldn't help but look forward to everything. She didn't know what would happen after this night, when Maddie had to go home again, she didn't know if they'd see each other again, but it was okay. Because this night was going to be perfect. Maddie wasn't the only one who would be having a special night tonight.

Bailey was pretty sure that this might just be her Cinderella moment as well.

* * *

_Hello everyone. Thank you so much for tuning in. I hope you enjoyed this little crossover fic I made. I have BeneathTheSurface to thank for this – she asked me if I wanted to write a BaileyxMaddie fic and I said yes, of course, haha. It's me, I almost never say no to a challenge. But then I had to get an idea, so I watched the episode another time, and there was the idea. I really hope you liked it. It took me a while to get it down on paper. _

_**Dedication;** BeneathTheSurface. Without you, there'd he no 'A Cinderella Moment' listed in my stories list. ;b so thank you, I really hope you liked it. After all, you asked me to write it. :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Suite Life of Zack & Cody or Suite Life on Deck. _


End file.
